Missing Moments: Swap Meat
by Gatergirl79
Summary: Another in the Missing Moments Series. - Sam is acting strangly but Dean is preoccupied to even notice until a certain angel points out the bloody obvious. Spoiler Warning: Season 5 episode Swap Meat. SLASH.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Another in my Missing Moments series. :D Hope you enjoy it. **

**I apologise in advance for any spelling mistakes in the following story. If there are any please forgive me and I hope it does not distract too much from your enjoyment. – If you enjoy :D**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER ONE<strong>

Dean had barely hung up the phone and he was there. The hunter turning to find him as he always did, standing stiffly, arms hanging limply at his side.

"What took you so long?" Dean joked.

"I came as quickly as I could." The angel scolded, having finally gotten a grip on Dean strange and irritating sense of humour.

Dean's smile grew wider at the possible double meaning in his angels words, closing the gap between them; it was times like this when he missed Cass incessantly breaking into his personal space. Dean had cleared him of that habit only to discover that he'd actually kind of like it. It made him feel special in a ridiculous way.

"So where have you been all week?" Dean asked in a deep husky voice.

"You know very well were I have been Dean." Cas replied a little perturbed. "I tried calling you."

"Yeah, I lost my cell." He said taking another step closer till they were toe to toe and Dean was the one breaking personal space law. "So how's the search for God going?"

Cas didn't reply but hung his head. His search was going appallingly, wherever God was, he was hiding himself well.

Dean broke further into Cass personal space; resting his hand on the man's shoulder, forcing the man to look up at him with troubled blue eyes. "I'm sorry Cas."

They stood that way for a moment. Dean giving his best friend the comfort and support he needed and Cas accepting it. This was as close as Dean would probably ever allow himself to get to have a chick-flick rom/com moment.

Finally Dean raised his hand to Cass neck, sliding it beneath the collar of his white shirt so as to feel the warmth and steady thump of his vessels heart, his fingers brushing briefly against the rough growth alone his jaw.

Dean still felt awkward touching Cas. Women he knew, they had smooth skin, curves to hold onto and breasts to ogle, but Cas obviously had not of these. He wasn't even girly. _– Like Sam._ his mind joked. – Cas was as much one of the guys as an angel with no experience of humanity could be, and that was why it was always awkward for a few minutes as Dean tried to decide where to place his hands.

Cas never had this problem; his hands always went directly where instinct and memory told him they belonged, Dean's hips.

Dean's lips finally took his friends in a gentle _I've-missed-you _kiss, which was so not Dean Winchester, but when it came to Castiel there were a lot of things that weren't Dean Winchester. Standing in a silent motel room, kissing a male angel with gentle affection was just the start.

It wasn't long before tenderness was abandoned and so was Dean's awkward pursuit of somewhere to lay his hands, as his left joined his right at the other man's neck, tilting his head in order to deepen their kiss.

Tongue battled tongue as hunger and need gained control of the two men. Cas was already stripping himself of his jacket and overcoat. The items clattering to the floor under the weight of Cass cell phone.

While Cas was freeing himself of the burdensome coats, Dean was pulling at his tie. He loved that tie, especially the clumsy way Cas wore it. No matter how many times Dean had shown him how to do the thing it always ended up looking exactly the same. If Dean didn't know better he'd swear Cas did it on purpose.

He pulled it free of the collar and made a mental note to have some fun with it at a later date, before dropping it carelessly on the floor at their feet; he then turned his attention to Cass shirt.

As soon as Dean had Cas liberated from that piece of clothing, Cas was quickly returning the favor, gripping hold of the taller man's blue-grey over shirt, forcing it over the man's strong shoulders, down his tanned arms before dropping it on the growing pile, the black t-shirt swiftly followed.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I apologise in advance for any spelling mistakes in the following story. If there are any please forgive me and I hope it does not distract too much from your enjoyment. – If you enjoy :D**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TWO<strong>

They returned to their original pursuit of tonsil hockey while Cass hands swept over the tanned and tones flesh of his hunter, stomach, flanks and back, all flexing beneath his exploratory touch. Though there wasn't much to explore, Castiel knew every inch of Dean's body, but occasionally there was a new scare to be found.

Dean found that lust and passion where a great cure for awkwardness, as his callused hands – so completely opposite from Cass. – took a similar route until he found the only curve the man possessed, his butt.

Holding on Dean pulled the man closer, relishing the jolt of pleasure their fiction created. A pleasure his partner shared if the man's throaty moans were any indication. The kisses grew more heated, the friction became rougher as the remaining clothes were removed and the bed beckoned.

A week was a long time in a budding relationship and Dean savored every meeting of their lips, every touch of skin as if it was the first and last.

Their kisses wavered between passion and tenderness; hands went in search of flesh. Calloused roughness found velvety steel until strong body filled strong body and the only sound to fill the room where the deep lustful groans of the two men.

Each one accompanied by a silent thankful prayer from Dean to his brother for getting his own action and giving them some time to enjoy this. – Of course Sammy would never know.

If Dean had to choose Castiel's most attractive feature, what part of the slowly falling angel made Dean's body heat just at a mere glimpse. It wouldn't be the man's impossibly blue eyes that were innocent and knowing all at once. It wouldn't be the full lips that kissing with an intensity no angel should be allowed to deliver. It wouldn't be the dark ruffled hair or the strong unyielding jaw – or even that little mole that never failed to draw Dean's eyes. – No if Dean had to pick one part of Cass anatomy to worship for eternity…. it would be his knees.

They were the most gorgeous knees he thought he'd ever seen, though he'd never say that to anyone other than himself. Dean pressed a kiss to them in homage.

When they finally reached heaven, it was together and Dean was damn certain that whatever lay beyond those pearly gates would be nowhere near this good.

Dean fell exhausted onto his angel, his light brown head falling into the crook of Cass neck. The hunter breathed in the angels' scent, Cas always smelt like the ocean after sex, fresh air and salt.

Dean loved the ocean.

After taking his fill of that delicious aroma, Dean rolled off and the two men lay silently refilling their lung with much needed air. Dean's left arm resting behind his head as his foot lazily stroked against Cass.

Both were sated and content and more than happy to have had a bed for once. The backseat of the Impala was quiet, secluded and private but it wasn't built for comfort. Dean had already had to replace the back driver's side window thanks to Cas adorable foot. It had cost him more than he could afford, not to mention the bland yet inventive excused he'd had to give Sam.

A bed was much more to his liking, thought there was one thing the Impala's backseat had going for it. The cramped space meant that after they'd had their fun, they could lay close together while they came back to earth.

Dean glanced at Cas out of the corner of his eye. The man was laying staring up at the ceiling with a satisfied smile in his eyes. There was no reason they couldn't do that here, except then it would be snuggling and Dean does _not_ snuggle.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I apologise in advance for any spelling mistakes in the following story. If there are any please forgive me and I hope it does not distract too much from your enjoyment. – If you enjoy :D**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER THREE<strong>

"Where is Sam?" Cas asked in a heavy deep tone that Dean recognize as his _that-was-great_ voice.

"Cut out on me with some blonde from the bar. – Have to say, at least his taste has improved."

Cas recognized that for what it was, Dean's unresolved issues over Ruby.

"You know the jerk crashed the baby last night."

Cass head snapped around with concern and Dean grinned.

"When I say crashed, it was more like a ding. – backed her right into a garbage can. Dick. Scratched her boot, he's lucky I didn't kill him."

Cas was staring at him wondering why he hadn't. Everyone knew what that car meant to Dean. No-one in their right mind would risk Dean Winchesters wrath by damaging her. - Certainly not Sam.

Cas was still considering this when Dean flung his legs off the bed and marched buck-naked to the bathroom. Cas not even noticing.

"Anything else?" Cas asked.

"Cas, you need to clean yourself up. – We've talked about this." Dean announced popping his head out of the bathroom.

Cas looked down at his glistening stomach and got off the bed, entering the bathroom to the sound of the shower Dean had clearly started for him. He would never tell but it always made his heart skip when Dean acted all caring and affectionate.

"At least you don't have to sneak back to Bobby's this time." Dean smirked secretively.

It always amused Dean, Castiel sneaking around Bobby's house in order to wash off the aftermath of their amorous activities. He'd even listened Bobby complain about his boiler and how he kept getting up in the morning or coming home to find no hot water. Of course Dean had had to bite back a smile knowing just where and why the old coots' water was vanishing.

Cas gave a brief nod before climbing under the warm stream as Dean relieved himself before using the sink for wash himself.

The hunter glanced over to see the silhouette of Cass body on the shower screen. He was half tempted to jump in with him but that would undoubtedly result in round two and he didn't know how long Sammy was going to be out. He could walk in at any moment.

"Anything else?" Cas repeated.

"What?"

The angel popped his head around the screen. "Sam. Has he done anything else?"

"What other than almost totaling my baby?"

Cas disappeared back into the shower and Dean leant his bare back-side against the basin, folding his arms over his chest and answered.

"Well…. He let the cleaning lady into the hotel room, so we had to move…. He got really excited about a work-a-day ghost hunt…. He had the same as me for dinner…. Oh and he encouraged me to listen to my music, full blast in the car."

Cas reappeared with a deep frown, wet and freshly wash, but Dean was too busy turning the events of the past 24 hours over in his head. – Though the sight clearly made it into Dean's subconscious because he was standing to attention again.

"But Sam hates your music." Cas said matter-of-factly.

"He does, doesn't he?" That was rhetorical Cas knew.

With that Dean marched out of the bathroom, this brows furrowed with anger and concern. How could he not have noticed something was wrong with his kid brother? He dressed quickly and stormed out of the motel room leaving Cas standing in the bathroom doorway, towel slung around his hips, staring after him.

Cas was pulling on his boxers and trousers in one motion when Dean returned a few seconds later.

"I don't know where he is." He said desperately.

"I'm sure he'll return Dean, if he was going to leave he would have done it right away before you could become suspicious." Cas replied calmly pulling on his shirt.

"What do you think's wrong with him? Demon possession?"

Cas sent him a raised brow look. "That is hardly likely Dean as you're both tattooed against it."

"Lucifer then?"

Cas shook his head.

"You're not being very helpful Cas."

Castiel took a step into Dean's personal space. "There is nothing we can do until he returns Dean. – I do not want to speculate as to the cause. Let's just wait."

"Wait?" Dean groaned looking deeply into his blue eyes. "Easy for you to say." Then he dropped onto the end of the bed and Cas took up position on the other.

Dean was wrong of course, it was not easy for him to say. He hated seeing Dean worried and he had come to think of Sam almost like his own brother. He was worried too but they could not do anything until they knew what they were dealing with. So Cas sat on the end of the other bed and waited it out with Dean.

"Why are you sitting over there?"

Castiel met the other man's questioning gaze, unsure what to say. He knew well enough that what would be considered normal to the rest of humanity when it came to coupling, did not apply to him and Dean. Intimacy ended when they got out of bed or the backseat as was more often the case. Dean did not do sitting together any more than he did holding hands or whispering endearments or lying in each other's embrace. All these things Castiel had learn were what normal people did when they were in a relationship, but neither him nor Dean where normal.

"You would not want Sam to see us together when he returns."

Dean felt a slight stab of guilt at Cass words. They'd been hiding for weeks now and it was fun, but the truth was he still wasn't ready to tell the world and his mother about him and Cas.

_But Sam's not the world and his mother genius. _

_No he's worse, he's my brother. _

The idea of telling Sam and possibly face his kid brothers disgust had easily become his biggest fear, of course Dean still wasn't completely comfortable in his relationship. It had been a huge change for someone like him; a guy who'd spent half his life chasing women to suddenly find himself in a relationship with a guy was hard to digest and until he was comfortable he couldn't confide in anyone, not even his brother.

"Sam, no, but that thing ain't Sam, so get your butt over here."

Cas had already learnt to accept Dean's need for secrecy and it wasn't as if it affected him one way or another. He wouldn't get to see any more or any less of Dean whether Sam knew or not. And Cas was kind of settled into this route, as long as neither Bobby or Sam directly asked him any questions about his relationship with Dean, which would mean he'd have to lie, then what did really care if Dean told anyone one.

The angel got up from his place on the bed and moved closer to Dean. Then they just sat there in silence. Dean's thigh pressed against Cass, a warm sign of connection.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This chapter and the next is my way of explaining how Sam ends up at the motel. Cause I never understood why Dean would go all the way to Gary's friends basement, get Sam and then take him back to the motel so Gary can do his mojo. Why didn't he just take Gary and the girl to the basement with him and then drive them home straight after. :(**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I apologise in advance for any spelling mistakes in the following story. If there are any please forgive me and I hope it does not distract too much from your enjoyment. – If you enjoy :D**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER FOUR<strong>

It was another hour before Sam – or whoever it was - returned. Cas had used a small amount of his angelic power to cloak them in the darkness. Dean had made some crack about Harry Potter as they watched the Sam-a-like, as Dean had not so fondly named the thing posing as his brother, stroll through the silent, dark motel room.

"That's not Sam." Cas whispered.

"No shit Sherlock."

Cas glared at him scornfully for a moment before continuing. "I mean, that's Sam's body Dean, but not his soul."

"What?"

"Was my explanation not adequate Dean?" Cas remarked with frustration. When it came to Dean Winchester, Castiel always had to explain things twice, unless Sam was there to do it for him.

"No. - If that's Sam's body but not Sam, then who the hell is it?"

Cas shrugged clumsily. "Why do you not just ask him?" It was a failed attempt at sarcasm.

"Excellent idea."

They watched for a few more moments as Sam-a-like took Dean's hand gun and raised it at the sheets and blanket Dean had formed into the shape of a body beneath the covers in the far bed. Before the thing in his brothers' body could fire, Dean stepped out of the shadows and punches him.

Cas remained hidden.

"You're not Sam. – Who are you?"

The Sam-a-likes only reply was a shocked cry of pain.

After Dean had tied the thing to a chair, he left the room to have a private talk with Cas.

"Any idea who that is?" Dean asked angrily, mainly at himself.

"No. – But it's human, I know that much."

Dean scratched the back of his head. "Can you find Sam? – His soul I mean."

"I do not know Dean. – He may not even be…." Cas closed his mouth pretty quick at the glare he received from Dean.

"Can you find him!" he demanded.

Cas sighed. "I may be able to locate the body that belongs to that soul. Maybe. But I need to have a moment to…. Connect with it, so I can recognize the bond between body and soul."

Dean turned back to the room. "Two birds… you hang out try to tag the soul, I'll find out if Sam's alright and who the hell that is riding around in his body."

"How?"

Dean gave him a look that Cas hadn't seen in a long time, and had hoped never to see again. A shiver passed through the angel.

Luckily for all concerned Dean wasn't forced to resort to water-boarding. The Sam-a-like, whose name was Gary as it turned out, was just your average screwed up teenager. Sam was apparently in this kid's body, in his friends' basement, though Cas didn't need to know this. He'd already been able to '_tag'_ Gary's soul after only a few moments but hadn't left straight away out of concern for Dean. He wanted to be sure the hunter didn't do anything any of them would regret. Once he was sure Gary was not under any physical threat he left.

It had taken Castiel longer than necessary to locate Gary's body, probably because of his slowly draining power. He finally found Sam tied to a beam in said basement, a heartless corpse a few feet away.

"Cas? – Cas, Lord am I glad you see you." Sam sighed with relief.

Castiel stared at what he knew was Sam and found himself thinking that Dean would find this scene highly amusing.

"Cas, it's me Sam…. Cas, you need to get me out of here. – They summoned some demon, he's gone after my body."

Nothing more needed to be said. The angel made quick work of the ropes before transporting himself and Sam back to the motel, where they found Gary and Dean staring down at the unconscious body of a teenage girl.

"Well, your timing is impeccable as always Cas." Dean taunted, holding a hand to his ribs.

Cass instincts made him want to go to Dean and see if he was alright, but he knew that would lead to an awkward moment and questions from Sam. As long as Sam didn't have questions, Cas wouldn't be forced to lie. So he simply scanned Dean from a distance.

The hunter must have felt his worried gaze caused he met it, a secret reply in his eyes and a sight nod of his head that no-one but Cas would notice. Dean saw the angel breathe a silent sigh of relief and his heart tightened, causing him to smile. Thankfully he was able to cover it up by turning his smug attention to his brother.

"Sam?"

The younger Winchester shifted on under-sized feet. "Don't Dean. – I'm not in the mood." He snapped.

"Those hormones huh… puberty's a bitch, as are you." Dean laughed.

"Shut it jerk. – Took you long enough to figure out something was wrong." Sam replied before marching over to Gary with murder in his eyes.

"I'm sorry. – I'm sorry. – I'll fix it."

"Damn right you will." Sam growled in a completely unthreatening tone.

"Yeah about that…" Dean said anxiously. "Sorry. – I guess I should have known this…. Nerd wasn't my nerd." He laughed to cover up his guilt.

Sam glared at him and nodded. "Well, just be warned…. Paybacks gunna be a bitch."

"I have to go." Cas announced matter-of-factly.

The two Winchesters turned to Cas at the same moments.

"Thanks Cas." Sam smiled sincerely. "I hate to think how long I would have been there if you hadn't come for me."

"Of course, Sam." Cas nodded stiffly.

"Yeah, thanks." Dean added meeting his angels' gaze intensely.

Cas didn't need to read Dean's mind to know what that look meant. _Thank you._

'_Call you later.'_ Dean mouthed before turning back to Sam.

Cas smiled to himself as he left to continue his search for his father, all the while looking forward to Dean's promised phone call and the next chance they had to be together.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well that's it for another Missing Moment. More coming soon, Hopefully. **

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing. I've really loved hearding what you think about these stories. **

**:D**


End file.
